This specification relates to localized vector processing units that can be used to perform a variety of computations associated with dimensional arrays of data which can generally be referred to as vectors.
Vector processing units can be used for computations associated with technology fields such as numerical simulations, graphics processing, gaming console design, supercomputing, and machine learning computations for Deep Neural Networks (“DNN”) layers.
In general, neural networks are machine learning models that employ one or more layers of models to generate an output, e.g., a classification, for a received input. A neural network having multiple layers can be used to compute inferences by processing the input through each of the layers of the neural network.